1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to hand holdable flashlights and lanterns and more particularly for a lamp module that is utilized within flashlights and lanterns.
1) Description of the Prior Art
Hand holdable battery operated lanterns and flashlights have long been known. The only difference between a lantern and a flashlight is a lantern is usually larger in size and more powerful as to the amount of light that is emitted. Both lanterns and flashlights include housings within which is included the battery(s) and a lightbulb(s). A manually operated switch is included on the housing which is movable between an on and off position. With the switch in an off position the lightbulb is not illuminated. With the switch in the on position the lightbulb is illuminated.
The lightbulb is mounted within what is called a lamp module within the lantern and flashlight. The lightbulb is fixedly within the lamp module but removable in case the lightbulb fails and requires replacement. It is the function of the lamp module to not only provide a mounting for the lightbulb but also to be included within the electrical circuit in order to operate the lightbulb.
Another function of the lamp module is to direct the emitted light in a given direction. This is accomplished through the use of a cone shaped reflector which concentrates the light and directs it along a beam. This reflector is constructed to be integral with the base of the lamp module.